True Nature
by BlackMoon21
Summary: new story starter.. about 2 people who hide their true natures, suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

I'm at the cafe, the one I always go to for afternoon tea. It's close to work so its easy to get out for a short break. As I walk in the door, Ray, who is always on the counter, greets me. He comes over and pulls me into a hug. Leading me to my usual seat, he points out the new customer for the day. Sitting across the room from my secluded and dark corner I see the young man. His hair is medium in length, a lightish brown. His eyes are blue. A rare combination for a guy. I look back, straight into Ray's eyes.

"Ooh, Adriana, is the meaning of your name proving to be true?" My eyes sharpen, glaring at him. My true nature rising to the surface. My name means "Dark, rich"...well, being rich was never something I could control, being a millionaires daughter and all. But hey, it's a nice life.

Ray sends looks my way all night. Finally in a huff, after glaring at him numerous times trying to stop him, I leave. I walk slowly down the street, taking my sweet time.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," I hear a voice calling from behind me. I stop. Turning around. There behind me stands a person that I never thought I would see again.

" I'm sorry, but a man named Ray asked me to give you this," he says holding out a piece of paper.

Slowly reaching out my hand, I take the piece of paper. Opening it I read what Ray has written. Smiling, I thank the stranger, and as I'm turning I feel a hand reach out and gently rest on the top of my arm.

"Let me walk you home. Please, it would ease my conscience." His voice rings like a song, a musical tinkle to it. Mesmerising me. Forcing my head to nod. I turn and start walking in the general direction of home.

His presence beside me, I walk, dreading the moment that he has to leave. His aura so calming that I'm not struggling to hold my true self in check. My gaze flicks up. At the same time our eyes meet. We stop walking, and I can't help but stare into his eyes. Realising that we aren't walking any more, I force my gaze away from his.

"Well, this is me," I look at him. Quickly turning and walking up the stairs, so fast that I am practically running. Putting my hand to the mechanical lock, I use my power to unlock it.

Throwing the door closed, I lean against it, my body shaking. Pushing away from the door, I race across the room and fling open the trap door. Jumping down into the dark room, I run to the chains, working in the dark is not a problem for me. I can feel the night sky and eerie emptiness of it with out the presence of the moon. I feel around and fasten the chains, first to my ankles, then my waist and lastly around my wrists. Then I'm waiting in the dark room, waiting for the bone breaking pain.

And then it begins. One bone snaps. A blood curdling scream echo's around the room. I lie shaking on the floor, my body unable to cope with the blinding pain. Another snaps, and then another. I lose count. All I can hear is an endless screaming. My own scream, I realise. My vision fades, my other senses take over. I hear the sounds outside. Someone is banging on a door. MY door. In a flurry I feel my way around the locks on my chains and undo them. As I reach the trap door, I hear the banging become less frequent and sound more like someone trying to force their way in.

"Just a minute!" I yell from the open trapdoor. Using the electrical currents flowing through my body, I walk to the door. Pulling a pair of leather gloves from my pocket and pulling them on, I open the door.

"Oh, hi... ummm.. I thought I heard screaming, is everything okay?" I recognise the voice as the man from the cafe.

"Yes, everything is fine. But seeing as you are here, would you like to come in for a coffee?" I gesture my hands, inviting him into the house. There is something different about this man. Ray must have known that. There is no other explanation as to why he would try to set me up with this man. I can sense the difference.

"Well, before we go any further I think I should introduce myself. I'm Adriana," my voice cuts through the silence like a knife through butter.

"I'm Jasper," and with that done our conversation begins to flow, it's like we have known each other for longer than we really have.

Walking Jasper to the door I put out my hand to shake his. Just as our hands are about to touch I look down and see the bare skin of my hand. I pull back sharply, preventing our hands from meeting. He looks at me. Stunned, shocked and hurt.

"It's okay Adriana, you can touch me without hurting me, your powers won't harm me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, haven't written anything on this story for a while, so I am sorry if I repeat stuff or things are changed.**

I'm standing in the doorway, one hand by my side, the other hanging mid-air. My mouth is gaping like fish gasping for air. My black eyes are wide, my body is completely frozen in shock. My mind is blank. I keep staring at the man sitting before me. Reaching his hand towards me, he places it on the bare skin of my forearm. Turning me, one hand on my back, we are slowly walking back towards the couch. Forcing me to sit, he places himself gingerly on the edge of the couch beside me. My gaze is locked on his hand. He isn't in pain! How can he not be in pain! My eyes flick back up and I look into his blazing blue eyes. The shock is showing in my eyes. Confusion distorts my face as I'm looking again at the hand on my bare skin.

"I told you, your gifts will not harm me. I have a gift myself." All I can do I stare at him blankly. My mind wandering over his use of the word 'gift'. This is no gift; it's a curse, something that has affected my life. Unable to touch another being.

"A gift? What you are calling a gift, I call a curse! I can't do anything! If I touch a person with my bare skin they die or if not are severely injured! How is this a gift?" My eyes are wide, my emotions running high as I stare at this man, this man who I do not know. He reaches out to me as I pull away from him. Holding my arm, he slides my glove off, placing his hand in mine. His eyes never leaving mine.

"You can control your gift. It doesn't have to be like this. If you want to, I can teach you. You would be able to touch other people, ensuring that you remain focused." I lock my gaze on his, my eyes hardening at this news. Nobody said I want to change. I want him out, I want him out now. My look must have conveyed my feeling as he stands up.

"I'm so sorry for intruding on your time. I have stayed too long and over stepped my boundaries, my sincerest apologies." Turning he walks towards the door, pausing and looking at me once more at the doorway. I am frozen on the couch. My skin is numb. Without knowing I am doing it, I walk to the trapdoor and go down. I walk to my punching bag, looking at it know that I could it so hard that it would fly to the other side of the wall and crash straight through it, so dropping to my hands and toes I start doing push ups.

"55, 56, 57, 58, 59 60," I'm counting to myself out loud as I hear the front bell buzz. Pushing against the floor with extra strength, I walk to the ladder, sliding my gloves on and walking to open my door. Looking through the security spot, I see that Jasper was back at my door.

"Please, Adrianna, I know you can see me, please open the door." I can't help but glare at the figure through the door, turning I walk away. He knocks again. If nothing else he is persistent. Ignoring the sound I head back down to my dungeon/gym. Picking up where I left off.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." I kept counting, finally reaching 40, which equalled 100 with the 60 I did before I had been rudely interrupted. Getting up, I start punching the bag hanging from the roof, held on by the strongest chains I had been able to find. 100 hundred punches later and I am climbing up the rope, reaching the top I freeze. Hearing a noise upstairs, it sounds like my door breaking down. Letting go of the rope, I land silently on the concrete floor, removing my leather gloves, I silently walk up the stairs. Watching for any movements and listening to try and find the person in my apartment. A figure appears at the top of the stairs, I launch myself at them, not caring who it is. Toppling to the floor, I raise my fist threateningly at the persons lying under me. As I'm looking down I find myself looking into the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I've seen those eyes before!

"Jasper! What are you doing?!" I scream at him, jumping up off him, panicking because my gloves are off. My powers enhanced in my rage. Looking at him in horror, I race back down to the dungeon, pulling the metallic lid closed over me. Flinging myself at my chains a race to put them on. The bone cracking pain starts in legs, and works its way up my body, causing me to fall to the floor. My body seizing my muscles, curling me in to a shaking ball on dark room's floor. My vision fails me, my hearing leaves me; the first time in months; my skin prickling at the electricity in the enclosed room. I feel a hand touching my skin, the hairs on my arm standing upright at the contact, my body's pain needs to escape. I open mouth. A blood curdling scream fills the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Na A.N. hey guys, sorry for taking a while to update, even though I am getting back into writing, I find it hard to write during school. So.. I am on holidays, which means I will try to write in bulk and get future chapter done. I will update slowly though, hopefully weekly. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I need 2 reviews before I put up chapter 4. **

Jasper P.O.V.

I'm punching at the trap door in Adrianna's house. A blood curdling scream fills my ears as I finally break through the solid door. Ripping the rest of the door away from the hole, I make a large enough space for me to jump through. Dropping to the floor, I land crouching on the concrete floor. Glancing around the room, I see Adrianna's shaking body in the corner, chains attached to her wrists and one around her stomach. I am moving in a crouched position towards her. Reaching her side, I gently place a hand on her shoulder, her arm flinging out missing me by only the hairs on my arm.x

"Relax, just breathe. I know the pain is bad, but just breathing and you will get through it." I'm whispering gently into her ear, my own arms pinning her down as best as I can; which isn't going well as her arm smashes into my rib cage. Groaning and reaching out I grab the arm that injured me. Forcing it against her side and leaning my weight down on it. Staying by her side as she shakes I can't help but think that none of this would have happened if I had just left well enough alone. Turning to my powers I begin to pull the negative energy from her body, bringing it into myself, taking her electricity and making the room safe. Darkness closes over my eyes as my powers force my body to rest beside the unconscious girl.

"Jasper?" I hear a voice calling out my name, it sounds so distant.

"Jasper?" the voice is slowly coming closer, concern blatantly obvious in her voice. My eyes are fluttering open; her hands are running over me, one of her hands resting on the inside of my wrist, trying to find my pulse.

"You won't find one," I say, mumbling it to her. Turning her head violently fast she looks at me; jerking her body away and backing up into a corner. She's looking at me, I feel horrible, and she's thinking I am some sort of monster! Not that I blame her, I mean, what kind of person doesn't have a heart beat?

"This is my power." I say to her. "I can take your power and make what I want of it. I can take it away as you use it and prevent it from harming others. But you can learn to do that yourself. I can hold the power, but it takes its toll on me. Like you just saw, taking in that amount, even though it was reasonably small, made me fall unconscious. Your power allows you to cause harm and destruction, but if you choose it, it can be used for good." Looking at her frightened frame, I know I'm not going to get anywhere with her tonight. Rising slowly to my feet, bracing myself against the wall. She bolts upright, running to the ladder and out her front door, slamming it closed behind her. As I'm walking to the ladder I see something on the ground. Oh No! It's her gloves! She has no protection! She doesn't know how to control her power and the state that she's in. running over I pick up the gloves and heading in the direction I think she went, I'm sprinting… I have to catch her before something happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** **hope you guys liked the last chapter… I know, I know… I took a while to update but, I'm just not feeling the writing atm. Sorry… but I'll keep trying. This chapter is going to have a few P.O.V changes… but they are necessary to understand what is going on.**

Japer P.O.V

I'm running down the dark alley ways, using my powers to search for other mystical forces. What? There aren't any? How is this possible? She was so fired up! She must be concealing it somehow. Or else she is just not using it… yet. My breath is racing, I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe. Pausing, I rest my hands on my knees, bending over trying to catch my breath as fast as I can. Rounding the corner I see flashing blue and red lights. I'm too late!

Adrianna P.O.V.

I can't believe this! How is it possible for…for… that! Racing up the stairs from my dungeon, I bolt out the front door. I'm running down the dark streets and alley ways, feeling the cold air on my skin. Wait…on my skin? Looking down, I nearly die; my gloves aren't on my hands! Turning sharply around a corner I sprint to the next, putting one hand on the wall to sharpen my turn I smash into something. Putting my hands out in front of me. The object falls from beneath my hands. I freeze. Looking down I see the shape of a body writhing in pain. Falling to my knees I reach out, but then pulling back sharply as remember that my gloves are missing.

"HELP! Somebody HELP!" I scream at the people standing around me. "Please help me," I whisper to myself. I feel a hand reach out touch my covered arm, turning their face towards me I see my long-time friends face.

"Ray! I'm so sorry Ray!" I feel helpless as I'm looking down into his pain racked face. My hands flitter around helplessly. I feel a hand on my shoulder, jumping up and away from the hand I spin looking up into the persons face. It's Jasper! How did he find me?

Jasper P.O.V

Sprinting down the street, her gloves in my hand I see two figures on the ground. One is lying down the other sitting next to them their hands flittering around. Moving closer I see recognise the two figures. Its Adrianna and Ray! Slowly moving towards them, I place my hand on Adrianna's shoulder. She flings her body away from me, spinning her body. I see the relief flood her face as she recognises me one minute, and the next she is looking terrified. Placing my hands in front of my body I hold one palm up to her. The other is flat, holding the gloves so that she can take them and not have to touch me. Knowing that she is scared from what has just happened. She's leaning forward slowly, and suddenly the gloves are gone and she is in the corner against a skip bin and a wall. I am left standing; I hear the sirens close in on us. Bending down I talk in whispers to Ray.

"Did you know?" I say quietly.

"I knew. Take her away…tell her I forgive her… protect her," his voice was barely understandable it was so breathy and quiet. But I knew he meant what he was saying.

"I will Ray, I will protect her with my life." Moving away from him slowly, so as not to disturb him, I move towards Adrianna, placing my hand on the top of her arm and gently pulling her to her feet.

"Come on Adrianna, let's go. We need to leave." I gently pull on her arm, encouraging her to come with me, but she pulls back and grounds herself against the wall.

"Please Adrianna," I beg, "Ray asked me to take you away. He told me to tell you that he forgives you, but that you need to leave. NOW!" Talking about Ray and what he had told her to do, it made a big difference. She slowly moves towards me, her eyes moving to look into mine. Moving to stand at my side, she began to walk with me. I reach for her hand, her fingers interlocking with mine. We begin to run. Sprinting down the streets.


End file.
